The Zodiacs
Protectors of the Eternal Cycle, The Zodiacs are twelve magical beings representing the astrological hosts and are bestowed with the responsibility of guarding the Sacred Chain of Life and Buddha's mystical staff. Each Zodiac influences us with different gifts to keep the Eternal Cycle alive. Identification of the Chinese Zodiacs Tiger Rooster Dog Rabbit (Hare) Pig Rat Ox Dragon Snake (Serpent) Horse Sheep Monkey The Sacred Garden This mystical Garden is a sanctuary serving as the location for the ceremonial passing of Buddha's Staff, where each year, a particular Zodiac hands it to another Zodiac ensuring the Eternal Cycle of Life continues. The Garden is considered to be a place where questions will have answers, but only if a person who enters is open to an answer. Lo Pan Lo Pan was a Chinese man who's family had been charged with guarding the location of the Garden as well as Buddha's Staff for decades. When the Staff is ready to be passed from one Zodiac to the next, it is kept in the Garden, protected against evil. Novak For several years however, a demon known as Novak has attempted to defeat the Zodiacs and obtain the Staff in order to use it for evil and commence the Year of Evil. Buddha's Staff An ancient staff with the head of a serpent on the top end, Buddha's Staff is used by the Zodiacs to bestow their gifts upon the universe. Each Zodiac has possession of the Staff for one year, bestowing their unique traits and gifts amongst all things, after which, when the year is up, they pass it on to the next Zodiac. The cycle continues until all twelve Zodiacs have had possession of the Staff for one year, after which the cycle begins again and the Staff is continued to passed around amongst them. Anyone who gains possession of the Staff has the ability to imbue a person with their personality traits. : If the Staff falls into the hands of evil, darkness will fall unto the Universe, demonizing all things, rendering the Year of Evil. Rooster Novak's minions attacked Rooster in the Sacred Garden, killing him and ultimately leaving Buddha's Staff vulnerable. Killing Rooster also weakened the Zodiacs as a whole, leaving them too vulnerable to attack. After his death, Lo Pan bestowed Piper Halliwell with the responsibility of keeping the Staff safe until the passing of the Staff ceremony was ready to commence, where it would be passed to the next Zodiac. Lo Pan then informed Piper that she must be of clear mind while holding the Staff, so as not to unduly influence those around her with her personality. Dog After Piper acquired the Staff she travelled home to the Manor where she accidently aimed the staff at Paige and unknowingly caused her to take on her obsessive personality. Ultimately this caused Paige to become obsessed with Henry and helping him understand why she and her sisters couldn't use magic on criminals, homeless people and other things of the sort. : As Piper walked down from the stairs leading to the Attic, the Zodiac Dog arrived in the foyer at the foot of the stairs, demanding the staff. Dog told Piper that it belonged to them and then four more Zodiacs appeared. Dog threatened Piper, saying he would let her live in exchange for the Staff. : Dog transformed into a red spirit like being and charged at Piper but she knocked him away from her with the Staff. He and the other Zodiacs then shielded themselves from Piper's attempt to blow them up with her Molecular Combustion power. She then threatened to break the staff into pieces if they didn't come to an agreement about the staff. : Dog and Piper discussed the situation and how she acquired the Staff, Dog and his fellow Zodiacs thought that the Staff was stolen because Lo Pan did not inform them that she was guarding it. The Zodiacs were alerted that the Staff was out of Rooster's hands the moment it left them. Dog revealed he was next in line for the Staff and when Piper offered him to take it, Dog refused, telling her it wasn't time and if he was to take it before the ceremony, it would upset the Eternal Cycle, changing the balance of All Things. Novak's Attack While Dog and Piper discussed the Eternal Cycle, Novak and his minions arrived in the Manor demanding the Staff. He and the demons proceeded to attack the Zodiacs but they successfully shielded themselves and Dog grabbed Piper, bringing her to safety outside the Manor and went back in to battle Novak. Piper called Paige for her help, but under the influence of Piper's obsessive personality, was more invested in Henry. : Piper went to Phoebe's condo, where she was having a house warming party, and she wanted her to guard the Staff instead. Piper gave the staff to Phoebe, causing it to glow. The switch then caused Piper to take on Phoebe's carefree attitude and she then left to go spend time with her sons at Marine World. : While the Zodiacs were battling Novak and his minion, Paige orbed into Halliwell Manor and was knocked to the floor. Phoebe then arrived with the Staff covered in a blacket. The two discussed what had happened and tried to find Piper, who was driving to pick up her sons and got a flat tire. : As Piper was on the phone with Victor Bennett, her father, Novak captured her and the two went to the Manor, where Novak found the Staff. He used it to influence the sisters, causing them to bend to his will and do as he instructed. He planned to use them to destroy all the Zodiacs and kill Lo Pan because he was the key to maintaining the Eternal Cycle. He was sure the Year of Evil would commence. : Piper, Phoebe and Paige then attacked Lo Pan and Billie Jenkins in the Sacred Garden and as they approached to attack again, Lo Pan instructed Billie that she could use her power to protect them and undo Novak's influece. Billie focused her power of Projection on the three sisters and undid Novak's influence on them, leaving them confused. : They then orbed to Magic School where Novak and his minions were and Paige orbed the Staff into her hands, and the four witches raised the Staff in the air, allowing them to successfully eliminate the evil beings. : Upon destruction, Paige went to find Henry, Phoebe went to her condo, Billie went to scry for her sister and Piper went to the Sacred Garden. Upon her arrival, she saw Lo Pan wearing a red robe and conversing with Dog. He shared with Piper that everything happened the way it was supposed to and that he had become Rooster. She gave him the Staff and before proceeding to pass it onto Dog, Lo Pan revealed to Piper that her patience will be rewarded and her husband Leo Wyatt will come back, only when its time, not before. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Season 8